L'âme des pirates
by Syrene-T
Summary: Et si, à la fin du premier film, Elisabeth n'était pas intervenue, si elle ne s'était pas interposée entre Will et Jack d'un côté, Norrington de l'autre ? Voilà ce qui aurait pu se passer.


Pour info : cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours et les dialogues du film sont en italique.

°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait des heures que la nuit était tombée sur Port-Royal, une nuit chaude et veloutée, piquetée d'étoiles, comme seules les Tropiques en connaissent. Debout devant le soupirail de sa cellule, Will Turner respirait à pleins poumons la légère brise nocturne, chargée des senteurs mêlées de la mer et de la végétation, qui agitait doucement ses longs cheveux bruns. La puanteur de cette prison lui retournait l'estomac !

- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? demanda t-il à voix haute, sans se retourner.

- Non, mon gars, répondit une voix dans l'obscurité. Ils appliqueront le code.

- J'ai vu le perroquet, ce matin. Il était dans la cour.

- Oui. Et maintenant « ils » savent que nous ne pourrons pas les rejoindre. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils se soient attardés. Et même s'ils l'ont fait, ça ne changera rien. Norrington ne nous laissera pas de seconde chance. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme il nous fait surveiller ! Il y a toutes les cinq minutes un de ces pantins à la porte pour s'assurer que nous sommes toujours là. Je suis étonné que ce fichu commodore ne nous ait pas fait enchaîner comme des forçats, histoire d'être absolument certain que nous n'allons pas nous envoler d'ici tout à l'heure.

Will abandonna le soupirail et gagna le fond de la cellule où il s'assit à même le sol, adossé à la muraille, à côté d'une forme allongée qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Le jeune homme songea à la potence et, malgré tout son courage, il se sentit frissonner.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda t-il.

Jack Sparrow ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et Will pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Ce satané pirate était réellement capable de dormir sur un sol de pierre, dans les remugles infects de cette cellule, tout en sachant qu'il mourrait dans quelques heures ! C'était là un des côtés de son caractère qui suscitait l'admiration… ou l'exaspération, selon les gens. Pourtant Jack ne dormait pas car, au bout d'un instant, sa voix immuablement paisible s'éleva à nouveau dans le noir :

- Bien sûr, mon gars.

Un silence.

- Mais dis-toi que ce sera vite terminé. Un mauvais moment à passer, voilà tout. Et ensuite… ah, après, je ne sais pas !

Will garda le silence. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans sa folle tentative pour essayer d'arracher Jack à la justice au pied même de la potence, mais c'était l'attente qui était pénible.

Il y avait foule, le matin même, dans la cour de la forteresse de Port-Royal. D'une manière générale, les exécutions capitales attiraient toujours la foule. Mais quand en plus le condamné était l'un des plus célèbres pirates des mers Caraïbes, les gens se déplaçaient en masse. Certains étaient même venus de loin pour assister au « spectacle ». Ce jour-là en effet, le capitaine Jack Sparrow devait être pendu haut et court.

Et il l'aurait effectivement été si Will ne s'était lancé tête baissée à son aide. Il ne s'en était finalement pas fallu de beaucoup pour que les deux hommes parviennent à gagner les remparts. Mais la garnison était trop nombreuse et le commodore Norrington avait pris des précautions : avec un homme comme Sparrow, c'était nécessaire. L'effet de surprise n'avait pas joué suffisamment longtemps et, malgré leur agilité et leur résistance, les deux fugitifs avaient été encerclés à quelques mètres à peine des murailles.

- _Je me doutais bien que nous aurions à souffrir une tentative d'évasion intempestive_, avait laissé tomber Norrington d'une voix coupante, en fusillant Will du regard, _mais pas de votre part_ !

A deux pas derrière lui, le gouverneur Swann paraissait prêt à pleurer :

- _En regagnant Port-Royal_, avait-il dit d'un ton larmoyant, _je vous ai accordé ma clémence ! Et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ! En vous associant à cet homme ! C'est un pirate !_

- _Et un homme de bien_ ! répliqua le jeune homme avec conviction, en laissant tomber son sabre sur le sol tandis que, dans son dos, Jack adressait une grimace aux soldats en pointant son index vers sa propre poitrine, comme pour bien leur signifier que c'était de lui qu'il était question. _Si aujourd'hui, au lieu d'une seule le bourreau reçoit deux paires de bottes grâce à moi, qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille._

- _Vous oubliez votre place, Turner_ ! gronda Norrington, dont les yeux paraissaient d'un noir d'orage.

- _Elle est ici_, répondit Will avec calme. _Entre vous et Jack_.

Le commodore avait secoué la tête, à la manière d'un adulte affligé par le comportement irresponsable d'un enfant. De son côté, le gouverneur Swann était désormais atterré. Atterré par l'incroyable audace de ce jeune fou. Atterré de s'être laissé convaincre que l'ami d'enfance de sa fille ne s'était rendu coupable de piraterie que pour les beaux yeux de sa chère Elisabeth. Quelle bonne excuse, en vérité ! Il avait ça dans le sang, oui ! Et il venait de le prouver en se précipitant au secours de cette canaille sans foi ni loi au lieu de profiter de la chance qui lui avait été donnée, celle de retrouver une vie paisible et… honnête.

Quant à Elisabeth elle-même, elle paraissait statufiée. Elle venait de faire un raisonnement presque similaire à celui de son père. Après toutes les aventures qu'elle avait partagées avec Will depuis le moment où il l'avait retrouvée sur l'île de la Muerta, elle s'attendait à… eh bien elle espérait… c'est à dire qu'elle s'était imaginé… et voilà qu'il la traitait comme une aventure d'un soir, lui jetant trois mots d'amour à la figure, en pleine foule, à la sauvette ! Puis, il lui avait tourné le dos et était parti sans se retourner, tout cela pour se précipiter au secours de ce fichu pirate !

Elisabeth se sentait trompée. Et profondément blessée. Décidément, c'était Norrington qui avait raison, tous ces pirates étaient aussi méprisables les uns que les autres, ils ne valaient pas… ils ne valaient même pas le prix de la corde !

- Arrêtez-les, dit le commodore. Conduisez-les en cellule, et sous bonne garde !

Ni Will ni Jack n'avait tenté de résister davantage. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que la partie était jouée et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'échapper. A bien y penser, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre chance, c'était une tentative vouée à l'échec depuis le départ. Mais, se disait Will, pouvait-il rester là les bras croisés, sans rien tenter pour l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avait également sauvé la femme pour laquelle il avait laissé de côté tous ses principes sur l'ordre et la justice ? Bien sûr que non ! Il se serait reproché cette lâcheté jusqu'à son dernier jour. Et puis, bah ! Il fallait le reconnaître :il était si éperdument épris d'Elisabeth qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer son existence sans elle. Non pas qu'il se soit jamais fait la moindre illusion : un simple forgeron n'épouse pas la fille du gouverneur ! Mais tant qu'elle avait été libre, il leur avait été possible d'être des amis, comme les deux enfants qu'ils étaient encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

La réalité tangible des fiançailles d'Elisabeth avec Norrington avait tout changé. Bientôt, elle serait mariée. C'en serait terminé de leur tendre complicité, le carcan rigide des usages le voulait ainsi. Une femme mariée n'est pas aussi libre qu'une insouciante jeune fille, Will en avait parfaitement conscience.

En soupirant intérieurement, le jeune homme songea que les deux pôles de son existence avaient disparu en même temps : depuis huit ans, tout en ne respirant que pour Elisabeth, il continuait à entretenir l'ardent espoir de retrouver un jour son père. Hélas, concernant ce dernier, il fallait se résoudre à présent à admettre l'idée de sa mort. En supposant qu'il ait pu survivre dix ans, malédiction aidant, à son plongeon vers les profondeurs marines, ce dont d'ailleurs Will doutait sérieusement, alors il avait péri lorsque la malédiction de l'or aztèque avait été levée.

Et parce qu'il était le plus honnête garçon de la Terre, le jeune forgeron admit en lui-même que d'être libre et sans attache –comme un maudit pirate- aidait singulièrement à prendre la vie à la légère : s'il avait eu dans ses bras la femme de ses rêves et son père à ses côtés, il lui aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de risquer son existence pour Jack Sparrow, même s'il considérait cela comme son devoir !

- C'était bien essayé, dit Jack de sa voix moqueuse.

Will tourna la tête vers lui. On leur avait solidement lié les mains et, sous bonne garde, on les poussait à présent vers les prisons, les soldats leur ouvrant un passage dans la foule surexcitée qui se bousculait pour les voir. Les cris, les commentaires, les conversations animées emplissaient l'air d'un tumulte impressionnant. Celui-ci se calma un peu dès que les deux prisonniers furent hors de vue, mais le commodore Norrington eut tout de même quelque peine à se faire entendre lorsqu'il s'adressa à la population :

- L'exécution est momentanément suspendue, décréta t-il. Elle aura lieu demain à la même heure.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, les gens gesticulaient, s'échangeaient leurs impressions et leurs avis, riaient ou grognaient, et James songea que le lendemain, l'affluence serait sans doute encore plus grande. Il allait falloir songer à renforcer toutes les mesures de sécurité. Cette tentative d'évasion avait rendu les gens presque hystériques.

Et voilà comment Jack Sparrow et William Turner se retrouvaient à présent dans une cellule particulièrement nauséabonde du fort, promis l'un comme l'autre à la corde et cela dans un avenir qui se comptait en heures !

- Essaie de dormir, fiston, conseilla Jack. Tu verras, ça aide.

Et il ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

- Ca aide au moins à tuer le temps !

- Non, répondit doucement Will. Je ne veux pas perdre le temps qu'il me reste à dormir.

- Comme tu voudras, petit. Mais crois-moi, la mort ne vaut pas la peine qu'on pense à elle plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

- Ce n'est pas à la mort que j'ai l'intention de penser, fit le jeune homme.

Pourtant, il finit par s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, toujours assis le dos au mur et en dépit des ronflements sonores de son compagnon. Tous deux furent éveillés en sursaut par un roulement de tambour dans la cour, sous le soupirail à travers lequel passaient les premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Ces militaires ! grogna Jack avec humeur. Toujours à faire du bruit !

Ils parlèrent peu durant les deux heures qui suivirent, et lorsque la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit sur une escouade en armes, ils n'échangèrent même pas un regard.

On les conduisit sous bonne garde jusque dans la cour où, cette fois, se dressait une double potence. Ce détail mis à part, rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, il semblait même aux deux captifs que chacun des spectateurs avait repris la place exacte qu'il occupait la veille.

Will n'entendit même pas l'acte d'accusation : il cherchait un visage au balcon et ne le trouva pas. Le gouverneur Swann était seul, même Norrington n'était pas présent.

Sans doute, craignant une nouvelle tentative d'évasion, le commodore s'était-il posté à un endroit stratégique afin d'intervenir immédiatement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

A un pas de la fin, l'esprit s'attarde sur d'étranges futilités : lorsque le bourreau lui passa le nœud coulant autour du cou, Jack grogna, parce que le bonhomme lui avait involontairement tiré les cheveux au passage (quel maladroit !) et que le pirate avait horreur qu'on touche à sa longue crinière noire ! Même les doigts de fée des accortes demoiselles n'avaient jamais été autorisés à tant de familiarité. Will de son côté trouvait passablement désagréable le contact rugueux du chanvre contre sa gorge et, par association d'idées, il se dit soudain qu'il n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais imaginé qu'il finirait de cette manière ! Comme quoi, la vie vous réserve bien des surprises !

Invisible et ignoré dans la foule, un homme résistait de son mieux aux bousculades et à la presse ambiante ; il tenait une écritoire contre lui et s'efforçait de tracer, à grands traits précis, le portrait des deux pirates debout sur l'échafaud. Son dessin était assez ressemblant dans l'ensemble, du moins en ce qui concernait les visages, mais tout de même passablement différent de la réalité : sous son crayon, Will avait l'air, avec ses longs cheveux épars, d'une sorte de fantôme égaré dans le monde mortel. Et Jack ressemblait davantage à un indien peau-rouge qu'à un flibustier. Sans compter que malgré le talent de l'artiste, le dessin ne parvenait pas à restituer l'attrait magnétique des yeux noirs et la profondeur du regard du capitaine du Black Pearl.

Toutefois, ce dessin ferait bientôt rêver des centaines de lecteurs, lorsqu'il serait publié pour illustrer « Les frères pirates » dont le bonhomme imaginait déjà les péripéties (purement fictives) tout en fixant rapidement les traits des deux hommes sur le papier.

Quelques secondes avant que le bourreau ne les fasse basculer dans le vide en actionnant le levier qui commandait l'ouverture des deux trappes, Jack Sparrow tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui adressa son sourire carnassier, assorti d'un clin d'œil complice :

- Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, mon gars, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu sais… l'âme des pirates ne meurt jamais.

Les lèvres de Will se retroussèrent à leur tour en un sourire sarcastique :

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais passer toute l'éternité avec toi ?

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua.

- Je crois que si, mon gars ! persifla-t-il.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, un choc, et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, précipitant leurs corps vers l'oubli et le néant tandis que l'essence de leur être, brutalement arrachée à l'enveloppe charnelle qui l'avait contenue, entamait son mystérieux voyage vers la porte sans retour.


End file.
